mortefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysteries
There are so few straighforward aspects to Praag that one can often feel that, whilst looking for the answer to one question, they are burdened with two more. Whilst not necessarily true, this is definitely true in some instances... As such, the following list of mysteries, and their current clues are arranged for the viewing of all, so that further sense may be made from the ramblings. Please feel free to add your own mysteries and clues to the mix, as well as speculations regarding them. A KEY TO THIS PAGE After this heading, all information written in plain, unstylised text (such as this) is regarded as "fact", in that it is information that is definitely known. All information written in Italic text is regarded as "speculation", and not necessarily true. All information written in Bold text is regarded as "absolute fact regarding the subject". This information is definitely true about whatever it is written under. This differs from plain-text in the following way: : (REGARDING His Holy Kitchen) : There was a fire. Several temples burned. The ULF is known to commit arson. (All of these are true, but as we know, the ULF didn't cause this fire.) : There was a fire caused by Estaban and Droknar. (This we know to be fact, as it was orchestrated by the party.) The Mysteries Themselves The Prophecy of the Children of Chaos Izsak was told by Augers of The Church of Morr that "a child born of Chaos would kill a child made from Chaos". When consulted, Magisters from The Celestial Order agreed with this prophecy. Izsak was raised by a cult of Slaaneshi worshippers. Mention was made of The Child of Azytzeen. The Man in Black A man in black has been spotted prowling around Praag at night. He seems incapable of approaching those who approach him. He was last seen over the corpse of a man and appears to have murdered him. After an encounter with him, Narabaatar had a strange wound that did not bleed. The Blood on the Grand Parade Every evening the floor of the Grand Parade floods with blood. Workers from the Office of the Tzarina are sent to clean the blood. The Ice Queen insists through her workers that this blood is in fact fungus. The blood appears to well up from the cobbles by itself. The Eccentric Painter An eccentric painter has propositioned Stahla, Sera and Ravandil to partake in a work of art. This painter is Flavian von Seirk, and he uses Human blood in his artworks. Flavian is hosting a party, where he is only inviting star pupils of the College of Arts. Flavian has a painting in his gallery that he keeps locked which depicts him standing next to a gravestone; the plaque states "Father and I (Pre-Reunion)". The painter referred to "colleagues". Speculation that these "colleagues" were in fact The Fiends. Manya Marisova claims that Flavian prefers his meat served near-raw and slightly rotten. Further, he has his table set for 5, even though he is a bachelor and rarely has house callers. Flavian also has possible secret rooms throughout his house. There is also a strange glyph on the inside of a cupboard in the lower dormitories. The Fish That Should Not Be Naranbaatar saw an oddly large dark shape move beneath the water of the River Lynsk when crossing a bridge. A Shadow in the Night Izsak saw a shadow on top of one of the gates between The Noble Quarter and The Merchant Quarter, which flew away upon being seen by him. A shape was also seen flying away from His Holy Kitchen, they could be connected. ''It may be a gargoyle, or the the Shape from His Holy Kitchen is the demon. '' Category:Mysteries